


The Empress (Akashi Seijuro/Reader)

by yinwritestocope4928



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwritestocope4928/pseuds/yinwritestocope4928
Summary: l/n y/n grew up with the generation of miracles, leaving Japan after graduating middle school. What will happen when they cross paths again? Will they have enough time or will it all end too soon?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note since this is a fem/male fic, I will be using they/them pronouns.  
> There will be some triggering chapters/content, I will put warnings before the each of the chapters. Enjoy :)

"We're finally out of here!" Aomine throws his arm over my shoulders. I nod, not looking at him. "l/n what's wrong..?" He notices my unusual behavior, concern spreading across his features.

I stop walking, everyone turns around. "I'm leaving Japan later today. I'm not sure when I'm going to come back." The atmosphere suddenly drops. 

"Well then, we'll wait for you until you come back." Akashi says, sounding upbeat. I notice the little intonation at the end, Akashi clearly unamused. I look around realising that no one else picked up on that.

"Bring me lots of snacks l/n-chin." Murasakibara puts a chip in mouth, slowing savouring it. I nod.

"I want basketball shoes. You know the type." Aomine shrugs. 

"I want a dress!" Momoi jumps in excitement. 

"I don't really mind anything." Kuroko says beside me, scaring the daylights out of me. "KUROKO!"

"l/n-cchi could you..get me-"

"Another piercing?" I chuckle. Kise whines.

"I'm fine with anything l/n." Akashi smiles.

Midorima stays silent throughout the whole exchange.

\------

I walk to the baggage claim. "I'm finally back.." I mutter to myself. I take my baggage walking out the airport. 

"What was I thinking, coming back one day before school?" I internally scold myself. I hail a taxi, going to the hotel. 

"Thank you so much." I bow. 

"Penthouse suite. The porter will bring you bags up to you soon." The receptionist hands me the key. 

"Thank you." I make my way to the room, immediately flopping on the couch. 

5 minutes later, the porter arrives with my belongings. "Thank you for the hard work." I give him a tip before he leaves.

I start to unpack my things. "Why did I get so many things..? I'm not sure if I'm even going to see them.." I mumble to myself.

30 minutes later, I finish sorting through everything. Pushing the bigger pile to the side, unwrapping my school uniform I had delivered.

"Why is it so boring..? Grey..really?" I shake my head in disbelief. "Best to get some shut eye, before I suffer tomorrow." I lay down in the huge bed, drifting off to sleep.

The next day, the alarm beeps in the background. Sun seeping into the room. I grubbily open my eyes. Walking to the bathroom, I grab the uniform folded neatly on a chair at the foot of the bed. 

After getting ready, I grab a piece of bread and a cup of milk. "Time to go.." I sigh. I grab my book bag, walking out the room.

I walk up to the gates of the school. "You can really see when the school is invested in sports.." I smile.

I walk to my classroom, taking a seat in an empty seat. Soon all the seats are filled. "Everyone I will be assigning your seats, please move around as I assign you to them." 

The teacher starts to assign the seats. "Kise Ryouta and l/n y/n. Please take a seat at the third row beside the window."

"l/n-cchi! It's been so long." Kise exclaims, hyperactive. Pulling me into a hug, I give him a light chuckle.

"Kise-kun please listen to the teacher." 

"l/n-cchi~" He whines.

"Ryouta." I say his name sternly. His back straightens, immediately falling silent. Soon class starts.

"Since this is the first class please come up one by one introduce yourselves." We slowly go around the class. 

"Hi everyone, I'm l/n y/n. I use (your pronouns). I'm turning 16 in December. I hope we will get along." I try to say as cheerfully as possible.

The rest of the morning slowly ticks by. 

"l/n-cchi! Let's get lunch." Kise tugs on my blazer. I shake my head, chewing on my pen trying to figure the question. 

Kise sighs. "I'll bring you a sandwich." He trudges out the class, not wanting to disturb me any further.

Half an hour passes before Kise walks back in with a sandwich. "l/n-cchi eat something." He grabs my pen.

I huff, opening the plastic wrap from the sandwich. I take a bite. "You have to focus in class Ryouta. Scribbling and dreaming won't help your grades. " I scold.

He lowers his head. "You know I'm right, you're the oldest out of all of us."

He opens his mouth to argue, I cut him off. "I'm not planning on helping you study. Middle school was more than enough experience for me. You better get your act together Ryouta." I finish the sandwich, getting up to throw the wrapping away.

"l/n could you come with me for a moment?" Our homeroom teacher calls me from the door. 

We walk to the faculty office. I stand there awkwardly as they search for some files. "I want you to help Kise-kun study." They show me his file. 

'Are they allowed to do this..?' I think to myself. I look through his entrance exams.

'He barely passed..' I sigh.

"I'll help him study." I cave in.

"Thank you l/n. You should probably go to class now." I bow before leaving the faculty office. 

I walk back to class. Kise staring into the distance. "l/n-cchi! That was quick. What did the teacher say?"

"I have to help you study..I don't know how we're going to do that..You're going to have practice everyday." I ramble.

"Everyone please take your seats." Our history teacher walks in.

Classes end, Kise hurriedly drags me out of class to look for the basketball club stand. The captain hands Kise a form, I wait for him as I scroll through my phone.

"Can I have another form for l/n-cchi?" 

"I'm not joining Ryouta." 

"Eh?! Why not?"

I shrug.

"y/n." I jump at the sudden mention of my first name. 

"It's still a no."

"I'll get you desserts for the rest of the year."

I hum, taking it into consideration. "Deal." I smirk. I ask for a form, filling everything out before giving it back to the captain. 

"I look forward to entering the basketball club." I bow.

We walk out of the school grounds. "Don't you have a photoshoot today?" 

"I do?!"

"It's in 20 minutes.." I recall. 

He grabs my arm, running in the direction of the studio. He rushes up the stairs. We arrive at the studio with 10 minutes to spare. As we gasp for air, I glare at Kise. 

"You're finally here. Come on we have to get you ready." His stylist drags him away to the green room.

His agent comes up to me. "Would you like to take up modelling?"

"um.."

"There will be lots of perks. Our next release will be next week and chances are you will be very successful."

"I'm fine thanks." I bow my head.

"l/n-cchi~ try it once. If you don't like it you don't have to force yourself." Kise walks out the greenroom. 

I lift my eyebrow, intrigued to see what he would say. "I'll..."

"I want to see your sisters." He goes silent. "Fine.."

"We didn't prepare any clothes for a female but I have a few ideas in mind." The stylist passes me an oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans. 

I walk into the studio. "For them we're doing a western themed trend. Something like I stole my boyfriends clothes." The stylist encourages me onto the set. 

We finish after 2 hours. "Thank you for your hard work." I bow before leaving with Kise trailing behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is a female/male fic. I will be using they/them pronouns. There will be a few triggering scenes and I will put warnings at each chapter where they appear. I don't know how I forgot this, but English isn't my first language so please excuse the errors.

!TRIGGER WARNING!: EATING DISORDER AND WEIGHT ISSUES

I wake up the next day, alarm blaring in my ears. I grumble, getting up, my body sore. "We have tryouts today.." I sigh. 

"Ryouta we have tryouts today. Don't be too cocky, try and get along with your seniors. After tryouts, we're studying. No excuses." I look up from my phone. 

He pouts. "I don't want to.."

"Two years of desserts and I'll consider it." 

"Fine..I'll study." He gives in. 

Soon, the school day ends. "l/n let's go." Kise drags me to the lockers.

"Come on l/n~. Quick." I hand him my things, he eagerly carries them in his arms. We go to the gym to find some members already training. 

"Tryout members go and change. If the female applicant is here, please come and see me."

"Good luck." I say to Kise, walking to the captain.

"It's about time we got a manager." A senior with black hair and green tints walks up to me. 

"She can do so much more than being a manager. She's one of the people who taught me how to play." Kise rests his arm on my head.

"Would you.. like to show us?"

"I don't mind.." I head off to change. 

Coming back, I see the tryouts running back and forth the gym. "We'll need to take your times for multiple things. Near the end you will have 1-on-1s with everyone, switching every five minutes."

I nod, taking in all the information. "Once your ready please go join them." 

I put my hair in a high bun before going to join the rest. We start doing drills and they take our times. "Have a break and we'll start the 1-on-1 matches."

"Here is the list of people who passed tryouts; Kise Ryouta, l/n y/n.." I zone out after my name was mentioned. 

"That's it for today, we have practice tomorrow don't be late." The captain pulls me aside after his notice.

"l/n-san I have a few question if you don't mind?"

"How long have you'd played basketball?"

"Since elementary school."

"Would you be comfortable to be our manager and play with the boys? You would of course have to keep tabs on our performance."

"I wouldn't mind, I have all the needed experience to be a manager. Hopefully I'll be able to help you with your needs."

"That's it. Thank you for answering the questions." I bow before going to get my stuff.

1 week later (let's just say normal boring school days with lots of weekend studying). 

"l/n-cchi!!" Kise plops a magazine in front of me. I take a glance, Kise on the front cover. 

"Nice." I go back to scrolling on my phone. Kise whines.

"That's not the point. Look. You're on the front cover." He points to the corner of the page. 

"That's nice."

"l/n-cchi can you be more excited?"

"Wow! That's great!" I exclaim.

"I'm going to see Kuroko-cchi today at his new school. Seirin High."

"They just formed right? A year back?" You note. 

"Come with me~" He whines. You nod, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

As soon as classes end Kise drags you off campus. You stop by a convenience mart, Kise gets you a few treats before dragging you the whole way. You tell him to go ahead, you decide to walk around the school before stopping at the gym.

'Taiga and Tetusya? That's a weird combination..' You think to yourself, watching Kise try to convince Kuroko to move schools.

"Oi Kise. Do you want to die? This is what you dragged me here for?" You glare.

"And you might be?" The coach asks.

"l/n y/n, manager for Kaijo High boys basketball team. Nice to meet you," You bow.

"Now if you'll excuse me, we have places to be." 

"l/n-cchi~" Kise whines as you drag him out.

"You're buying dinner tonight." You settle in the Maji burger down the street, grabbing your books to finish your work as Kise buys the food.

"You should eat more l/n-san,"

You flinch at the sudden change of the honorific. "Here you go."

Kise sets a burger in front of you, pushing your books aside. You take a bite, fighting the urge to spit out the food. Quickly gulping down the soda. 

"Slow down l/n-cchi." Kise frets.

"I'm done." You put it down, slowly sipping on the soda.

"l/n-cchi.."

"Quick Kise. You have work to complete." You urge, finishing up your work.

Kise walks behind you, mumbling to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow, l/n-cchi." He sends you off.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this on Wattpad but it flopped, Wattpad is so hard to navigate. The ads *vomits*. Hopefully it'll do better here.


End file.
